A human-computer interaction technology becomes one of the current most popular research topics, and moreover, the human-computer interaction technology is gradually transferred to be user-centred from being system-centred, whereas identification for the action of a human finger increasingly becomes an important means for human-computer interaction.
At present, there are no related products for identifying the touch action of a human finger on the market.